


The universe unfolding in front of us

by StarryEyedAstronaut



Series: We Are Shiro [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Gen, Kuron & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, Kuron (Voltron) Deserves Better, Kuron (Voltron) Lives, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Not Canon Compliant, Or rather Kuron and Shiro become twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedAstronaut/pseuds/StarryEyedAstronaut
Summary: He decided to say what has been on his mind ever since he discovered who he truly was, or rather, who he actually wasn't.
Relationships: Kuron & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: We Are Shiro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The universe unfolding in front of us

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extract of a longer work I'm planning out.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

They sat in silence watching the stars shining through one of the castle's oriel windows.

Out of the corner of his eye he would see Shiro from time to time, who was completely immerse in the infinity in front of them.

He decided to say what has been on his mind ever since he discovered who he truly was, or rather, who he actually wasn't.

"I should leave this place"

Shiro looked at him now and he diverge his eyes to the stars instead, unable to hold Shiro's gaze.

"Why?"

He breathed out softly trying to give his own voice strength before answering.

"Because... I don't belong here. I- I'm not who I thought I was"

"Who you thought you were?"

He was left dumbfounded with the question, he didn't said nothing for a moment, waiting for Shiro to said he was joking or something but the other stared at him with seriousness in his eyes.

"I thought I was _you_ " Shiro still looked at him without saying nothing, he couldn't stand it and adverted his gaze "I'm not- I'm not Shiro"

Those words filled his heart with ache.

"Well" Shiro started, moving his body into a more relaxed position in the bench "I'm pretty sure you're not _me_. But-" he snorted a little "I wouldn't said you're not Shiro"

He lifted his face in surprised at the statement, Shiro smiled at him.

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"Do you remember why I go by Shiro?"

"Because" he thought hard about it "in Japan people refer to each other by their last name and when you arrived at the Garrison you felt embarrassed about the idea of people calling you Takashi..."

"So?"

"So" He continued "You came up with a nickname based on your last name..."

"Our last name" Shiro corrected with a heartfelt smile on his lips.

He remained silent, his mind still trying to process what Shiro had said, still trying to convince himself that the other was joking.

Shiro put a hand on his shoulder.

He felt tears starting to fall, he looked down at the ground while scrubbing his eyes with his hands.

Shiro gave his shoulder a squeeze and pulled him close, hugging him gently. He couldn't help himself but put his arms around Shiro and let himself cry.

They stayed like that for a considerable amount of time, even after his sobs subsided. When he felt ready, he pulled back and looked at Shiro.

"Thank You"

"Thank you for taking care of the others when I couldn't" Shiro answered back.

They smiled at each other for a moment and then looked back again at the universe unfolding in front of them.


End file.
